Odessa Force
TFL power-house from Odessa, Texas. The team has 93 all-time wins excluding the current season. They have captured two undefeated seasons, five conference titles, and four league titles (all three are league records). They also won the league in the Expiremental Season Team The team uses a hybrid offense ranging from a spread shotgun and a power formations. They blitz a lot and have good reason to with one of the best lines in the league on both sides of the ball. They have four MVP candidates on offense. The QB Walt Graham, the WR Richard Martin, the TB Vince Peters, and the FB Kevin Benn. Odessa Odyssey Record: 8-0 (1-0 Postseason) The Odessa Odyssey were the most dominant team in the expiremental season. They played there home games in Ratliff Stadium, and held a 4-0 record in the stadium. The Odyssey was averaging less than four points allowed per game and were scoring usually over 50 points per game. Their only test was the Dallas Manglers in the league final. Although, in the first half, it was a blowout, 38 to three Odessa led. Dallas came all the way back and tied the game at 38, but Odessa ended on a last second field goal to win it all. After the season, they held their team city but renamed the team to the Force to start a new age. Odessa Force (The Golden Age) The Force were the first team to join the new TFL. They came in flat footed and went up against the new expansion team, the Tennessee Sea Serpents. The Serpents upset the heavy favorite Force, 9-6. Next week, Odessa matched up against the South Carolina Rebellion, a better team than Tennessee. Odessa lost 24-14 but was down 24-0 at the start of the fourth. Odessa dominated the rest of the season with a strong passing attack and finished with a 14-2 record and got homefield advantage for the playoffs. The Force narrowly escaped the upset and made it to the league finals against the old Dallas Manglers, the new Texas Riders. The Force took down Texas 24-3 and made it to the league final where it beat out the Illinois Heat 16-7. The Force breezed to two more league titles that came off of undefeated seasons. In which they outscored their opponents in the league finals 56-6. Odessa Force (The Dark Age) With their old coach in Green Bay, they started up a new season. Even with a new coach they were a heavy favorite to get another league title. The experts were proved wrong as the Forec went way under expectations and finished 5-11 and missed playoffs all together. They also finished last in the Blue West. The next season was one to forget for the Odessa Faithful. They dropped the ball with an amazing team and a preseason #1 ranking to fall to 32nd by the end of the year with a 2-14, the second worst record in league history. Odessa Force (The New Age) With a new coach they start it up again. They have started out with a 1-1 record and were upset in week one in Denver by a score of 17-3. They came back to blowout Boston 29-14 which at one point had a 29-0 lead. The Force fought on, winning 13 of the next 14. Including a 42-0 avenging against Denver and a 31-0 dropping against Boise. Odessa dominated in the divisional round with a 45-0 shut out against 6-seed Alabama, and, in the conference final, they continued their domination of the Boise Rush with a 24-6 win. Odessa eventually fell in the league final in a shocking 27-23 upset against the Sacramento Xtreme. Records (History) #8-0 #14-2 #16-0 #16-0 #5-11 #2-14 #14-2 #12-4 Schedule #@ Denver L- 17-3 #Vs. Boston W- 29-14 #@ Twin City W 33-13 #Vs. Wyoming W 63-3 #Vs. Boise W 31-0 #BYE Records (Players/Team) *Most rushing yards: Kevin Benn- 239 vs. Boston (2006) *Most passing yards: Walter Graham- 342 vs. New York (2007) *Most receiving yards: Ricky Martins- 273 vs. New York (2007) *Most total yards: 513 vs. New York (2007) *Least yards allowed: -23 vs. Erie (2008) *Most TDs- 10 vs. Erie (2008) *Largest Margin of victory- 80 vs. Erie (2008) *Most Defensive TDs- 3 vs. Erie (2008) *Most Interceptions- 12 vs. Wyoming (2011) *Most Fumble recoveries- 6 vs. San Antonio (2008) *Most Blocked punts- 5 vs. Erie (2008) Starting Roster Stadium Odessa calls home Ratliff Stadium. A small stadium for the league, only 20,000 fans, but is as loud as anywhere. It is the home of the Permian Panthers and the Odessa Bronchos. Ratliff Stadium was also the site of the final game of the 2007 movie the Comebacks. Rivals Lone Star Showdown Odessa longest rivalry is with the Dallas Manglers/Texas Riders/ San Antonio Mavericks. Both share the title of best team in Texas, thus the name of the rivalry, The Lone Star Showdown which is played annually at Dallas Stadium in Dallas on Christmas Day unless the teams play on another day. Odessa leads the rivalry 3 to 1, and all three of Odessa's wins have come in the conference final. Permian Basin Battle Rivalry with the Denver Rampage. The rivalry was originally started when the Denver Rampage were the Midland Rebels. Midland and Odessa have a bitter rivalry with one another and bragging rights come on the football field. The rivalry continued because Denver is the only team in the league to have a winning record against the Force as they lead the series 3-1. Odessa's only win came on a 35-0 blowout in the preseason and the first loss coming 28-30. Greatest Games Christmas Day Game- 2011 Vs. Dallas Manglers Midland Mavericks The Midland Mavericks are the IFL affiliate of the Odessa Force. The Mavericks are a usual favorite to win the IFL but have yet to live up to any expectations. Like Odessa, the Mavericks run a mixed offense ranging from power run to spread shotgun. Records #4-8 (Lost in division first round 48-0 to Houston) #6-6 (Lost in division final 28-3 to Houston) #5-7 (Lost in division first round 14-10 to Oklahoma City) Team Colors, Uniforms, and Stadium Midland's colors are cardinal, royal, and silver. Their logo is a raging horse. The uniforms for Midland are cardinal with royal stripes, with a silver helmet and pants. The Mavericks play their home games at Grande Communications stadium in Midland, Texas. Category:Teams